faustinosyndicatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bianco Rebellion
=The Bianco Rebellion= The Bianco Rebellion was an important event in mafia history. In February 2012, one of the most powerful mafia families in the Liberty City area suffered a split between its White-Collar Faction led by Consigliere Doc Faustino and the Blue-Collar Faction led by the family Don, Aroldo Bianco. Today, the Bianco Family is all but defunct. The survivors of the rebellion would go on to form a corrupt corporation, and later, a Los-Santos based mafia under the leadership of Faustino. Origins In 2011, Aroldo Bianco befriended a young heroin dealer named Pazzo Sangue. Both were from Italian-American neighborhoods in Leftwood, Alderney. They founded the first crime family based out of Alderney. Bianco became the leader with Sangue as his second in command. The two put a heavy value on honor and tradition. To become a member you had to pull the trigger on a rival gangster. They brought back many customs from older generations of mobsters, making sure murder was performed quietly and discreetly rather than haphazardly out in the open, endangering civilians. Across the river, Romero "Doc" Faustino began a large scale racketeering enterprise in Hove Beach, Broker. In partnership with the mayor of Liberty City, Doc put pressure on business owners in Hove Beach to sell their business to him at a low price - or face the consequences. With the backing of city hall, many did, and those who didn't lived to regret it. Bianco and Faustino met at Doc's recently-purchased Perestroika Club in northern Hove Beach. Bianco offered to put him "on record" as an associate of the Alderney family to start building up business ties outside of Leftwood and outside of Alderney. Doc happily agreed, and soon became the family's Consigliere, or advisor. His friends Frank Scagliani and Sonny Campisi became Caporegime. Yet Doc's crew remained more than just physically distant from Bianco and Sangue. Aside from the money they brought to Alderney once a month, Faustino's side of the family and Bianco's rarely gathered together or socialized. Aroldo blamed the family's lack of direction on Campisi, a man he neither particularly liked or cared for. The feeling was mutual, and rather than face assassination, Campisi skipped town. Faustino picked a goal he believed he and Aroldo could work on to bring the two sides of the family closer together. The Liberty City-based families, who were upstarts and much newer than the Bianco Family, had formed their own council, convening every week to discuss expansion of their businesses and how to make further headway in gambling, loansharking, prostitution, and racketeering. Faustino wanted to secure a seat for the Bianco Family. To his surprise, Aroldo angrily responded that he had no interest in expanding the family business away from Alderney, nor did he have any business in opening the books to hold a making ceremony to bring in more members. Wanting to maintain the Bianco Family's relevancy, Faustino went ahead and secured a seat on the mafia council, called the National Commission and named himself the Bianco representative. The families in attendance agreed to put their differences aside in the name of securing lasting peace and profit. Sangue and Bianco, however, thumbed the idea of making peace with other families, whom they viewed as new, impressionable, and weak. It became common place for the two to deride new families as "pussies stupid enough to get shot" after instituting a shoot on sight policy for any crime family member found in Alderney. Bianco and Sangue left one Genovese member dead and two high-ranking Mancinis critically wounded after finding them in his turf, using the violence as a means to thumb his nose at Doc's new friends and ideas. Rather than blame Faustino for the turf war, the wily Commission leaders forgave him while simultaneously pushing him to get rid of "the thorn in his side", Bianco. Faustino replied, pretending to have no interest. Tension Rising Bianco and Faustino sat down at Blarney's Pub in Purgatory, Algonquin, a Bianco-run neighborhood and discussed their differences. Faustino asked Bianco to make more members in to the family, because with a smaller crime family, every loss is felt. Aroldo agreed to make two new members and Faustino proposed two of his associates for membership, which would bring the made member count high enough to better protect the family's members from attack. When the members arrived to be inducted, Bianco's men killed them both, with Bianco bragging that there would be no new members. Additionally, Bianco began spending more and more time on vacation, and in an attempt to show who the bosses were, he pointedly told the family each time that, "Pazzo is in charge". Faustino loyalists felt more and more threatened. Frank Scagliani, a capo closely aligned with Faustino, noted that Faustino faction members tended to dress better, act more professional, and use manipulation and negotiation before wanton violence and beatings. He coined the term "white collar" to describe these men. Coincidentally, most of them dealt in stocks and bonds, credit unions, bookmaking, and union racketeering. By default, the Bianco loyalists were labeled "blue collar" for the jumpsuits they wore, violence they used. Many of them lacked a high school education and incited shootouts with anyone who wasn't one of them. The blue collar members had very little business sense and tended to bring in less revenue for the family, yet Aroldo and especially the feared and brutal Pazzo Sangue favored them heavily. When Aroldo was in town, he demanded Faustino find and kill Sonny Campisi, who only left because of the rising tension. No matter where Aroldo was Faustino received pressure to comply with a demotion of Scagliani, who was balancing graduate courses with mafia business and "wasn't really around much." Slowly they began to pressure him to comply with the murder of Scagliani as well, who refused to quietly step down in favor of Sangue's protege, Big Doug. Faustino realized that the capos of a family control the soldiers in a hierarchal structure. Controlling the capos was the key to Bianco's control over the family. However, it was the key to Faustino's survival as well. Scagliani, was the only Faustino loyalist with the rank of capo regime. Samuel Hampson and Scott Lastname were decidedly neutral. Were Scagliani removed from power, Hampson and Scott would be pressured in purging the white collar Biancos for good. Therefore, Faustino quietly recruited the two to work with him, citing Bianco's lack of commitment and xenophobic killing of non-Alderney gangsters as justification for moving against him. Finishing Touches The three capos enthusiastically rushed in with plans on how to murdered their Don. Having so many business opportunities slip through their fingers because of the stinginess of their leader who did very little to lead, they were more than happy to opt for a change in leadership. Bianco and Faustino spoke again about the need for Faustino to kill his best friend who was still in hiding, Sonny Campisi. By now Campisi, had joined in the plotting, more than happy to return to the mob after 7 months looking over his shoulder. Faustino went about searching for more allies. Yuri Ivanov, who had survived the Purge of the Ivanovs against Aroldo and Faustino, agreed to make peace with the Bianco Family should Faustino succeed in his quest. The National Commission, chaired by the Mancini Family, discussed the Bianco situation in a meeting with Faustino, Scott, and Campisi, happy to remain in partnership with the Alderney family were Faustino to lead and the killings to stop. Eric Mancini, leader of the Mancini Family personally took a bullet from Bianco members on Aroldo's orders after wandering in to Alderney. Minutes later, an argument broke out between Mancini, his Tino DeLuca (who had also been wounded), and his Mac Scofield. Noting the dysfunction in Mancini's family, Faustino argued that he needed more men to complete the job, and recruited Mancini's two top men with the promise that they would have more of a say when he was the Don. The commission's will to see Don Bianco dead overpowered any urge to retaliate against Faustino for poaching two mob members. Despite a tumultuous relationship, their support was also assured. Death to the Don Faustino spoke to Bianco one last time and asked that he be given Acting Don to re-stabilize the family once more. Aroldo had no choice but to accept. Campisi, Scott, and Faustino met once more. Knowing that if given the chance, the blue collar faction of the family would turn their guns on them, they decided to strike first. Initially they looked for a way to separate Bianco from Sangue, when he was at his weakest. That moment happened when Bianco took his limo in to the shop in Port Tudor, leaving Sangue behind to guard his home in Westdyke. Faustino and Scott disagreed on whether to kill or spare Sangue, whom they respected for his loyalty. Ultimately Aroldo signed his own death warrant when he blabbed he wanted to "take someone to the Dyke", a a Bianco family term for killing a rival on leaving the corpse to rot on Westdyke Beach. Faustino told Mancini Consigliere-turned-Bianco-soldier Mac Scofield to pick up Aroldo and take him to the beach. Scofield told him the target was already in place, waiting for his face-to-faec with Bianco. The limo parked right before a jetty separating the two sides of the beach. Scofield told Aroldo that the target was right up ahead. As he looked forward, beginning to grasp the situation, Scofield murdered him with a pump-action shotgun, poetically ending the life of the serial-killer-turned-mob-boss. Faustino decided to leave the Biancos behind. Now that his loyalists were safe, many of them wanted no part in a mafia family especially after their negative treatment over many years by Bianco and Sangue. Rather than form his own family, Faustino started up a corrupt corporation known as the East Island Council to appear legitimate all while taking control of the city's racketeering. The surviving Faustino loyalists sat on the board of directors or worked as employees, keeping the police from asking questions and giving the gangsters an air of legitimacy. Legacy The Bianco Rebellion changed the status quo for gangs across the city. This had both a positive and a negative affect. Yuri Ivanov's Russian Bratva, The Ivanov Family suffered a rebellion soon after. More and more Cosa Nostra members viewed rebellion as acceptable behavior. Now that it had been done, many caporegimes were more willing to overthrow their Dons than ever. The fact that a mob member overthrew his boss set an example that many tried to emulate. On the other hand, the Biancos were a despised family for the smug overconfidence they projected, their callous indifference towards killing other mobsters (even allies) and the rebellion proved that they were both overhyped and less significant than many had imagined. The rebellion was important both for the ascension of Doc Faustino and the atrophy of the Bianco Family, which ceased its existence after the death of Aroldo. 2